The Biomedical Research Improvement Program (BRIP) at Texas southern University was organized during the Fall semester of 1971. The primary purpose of the program was to develop a comprehensive, multifaceted research component in the biomedical sciences which would include immunobiology, cancer biology, reproductive biology, developmental biology, pharmacology, virology and biochemistry. The broad objective and long term goals of these studies were to develop theories, techniques and procedures necessary for the solution of problems in these varied areas. Such theories, techniques and procedures would then be employed in the solution of those problems which obstruct knowledge of basic mechanisms involved in carcinogenesis, immunogenesis, teratology, toxicology, bioenergetics and other normal and abnormal developmental phenomena. Major components of this program have received support from the Minority Biomedical Research Support Program, Division of Research Resources (Grant Number 1SO6-RR8061). This support has already contributed significantly to the overall improvement of the University's program through the provision of: (1) new and more sophisticated research equipment; (2) release time for participating faculty members; (3) new faculty members; (4) research personnel; and (5) most of all, support for undergraduate and graduate students. Although this support has allowed Texas Southern University to move even closer to the attainment of its commitment in the education of more and better students and more creative faculty, an even greater potential can be realized should more students and faculty members become involved in this research effort. This proposal is hereby submitted to continue research improvements in the basic biomedical sciences which will strengthen the research foundation of the University as it develops into a more diversified and comprehensive institution. The University Administration and the Academic units involved, the College of Pharmacy and Health Sciences and the Departments of Biology and Chemistry, are fully committed to the MBRS program. The University I agrees to purchase all of the equipment required to carry out the project, a contribution in excess of $300,000.